


【Batfamily / Dickjay】育兒經

by sekiryo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiryo/pseuds/sekiryo
Summary: 別說啥，反正都是OOC的（我的OOC理論每次都會不斷重複。只是把上文忘記寫又超級想寫出來的補上，這是後續。大家都能這樣生活就好咯。沒法，我是個徹底的桶粉，窮盡腦內所有細胞去讓他幸福，希望官方也能讓他幸福……前文：蛋蛋能孵出個什麼鬼？！  ←遲點會搬來AO3





	【Batfamily / Dickjay】育兒經

1

Thomas B Grayson是個挺出名的孩子。

他有一頭黑髮，圓鼓鼓又精緻的小臉蛋，尤其笑起來時才出現的小酒窩，可愛得讓惹人憐愛。幼兒園的老師們一致公認小Thomas最出色的是那一雙不同顏色的眼睛，左邊是深邃的海藍色，右邊的是活力的翠綠色。

令他如此出名的並非他的虹膜異色癥，而是每天來接送他的家長。

 

2

週一，擁有一雙迷人的藍眼睛、特愛用溫和的微笑和老師們笑談風聲的Grayson先生，總會在和兒子分開時依依不捨，直到幼兒園上課鈴響才放手跑開。

週二，是一位身材高挑、笑容可恭的青年帶著Tom來上學，每次Tom走到幼兒園門口都會大聲叫Timbo叔叔拜拜咯，而青年的笑容都會立馬收斂。有次被站得比較近的老師聽到他努力保持笑容地（咬牙切齒）說：「這死小鬼，說了多少次不要這樣叫我的。」

週三，豪車停下，車門打開，扔出一個孩子，車門關上，開走了。一系列動作乾脆俐落，毫無半分猶豫或留戀。老師們問過Tom那位是誰，為什麼每次都不打招呼就走了？Tom露出小酒窩回答那是Dada叔叔，Daddy說他是個很害羞的人。

週四，Tom安靜地跟著一位腰骨挺直的老年人一起走回幼兒園，一路上背完圓周率再背孫子兵法。對此，老師們紛紛表示有錢人的教育就是不一樣，早教做得太早了。

週五，火紅色的機車，紅色的頭罩，修身的皮衣，綠瞳的黑髮男人將孩子一把放到地面，揉揉孩子的頭髮，留下一句「要乖，今晚Daddy就回來了，我們去吃頓好的。」就發動引擎跑了。老師們露著笑容表情一致默默在心裏念了一句：親爹。

 

當然，每天負責來幼兒園接Tom回家的，總是那位鼎鼎大名的哥譚最值錢的單身漢。

 

 

3

回到大宅的Dick一臉懵逼看著兒子充滿了傷心的臉龐，上面佈滿了淚痕。Dick心痛地抱起兒子，輕聲問：「怎麼了？誰欺負我家的寶貝兒？」

「Daddy，我是不道德的孩子嗎？Tom哭喪著臉繼續問。」

「不不，我的寶貝兒怎麼可能是不道德的孩子？」

「可是Jimmy和Ted都說我的父母沒有結婚就生下我，所以我是不道德的孩子。」

「哈？」

晚上，Dick對Jason如實說，還補充了一句：「你兒子為這事哭了。」

「所以？需要去補結婚證？別忘了我在法律上已經是死人。」Jason把槍擦好，一個順手擺到迷你槍庫裏，動作乾脆俐落。

Dick剛想說啥時，房間裏響起蝙蝠俠的聲音：「趕快去補結婚證！」

「FxxK！！！死老头我警告過你不要再在我的房间里装监听器！！！」

 

 

4

「POP，我是不道德的孩子嗎？」

Bruce練過的面部肌肉很冷靜地保持著原有的紋路，看著Tom充滿了傷心的臉龐，上面佈滿了淚痕，他沉默了好一會，問：「為什麼會這麼想？」

「Jimmy和Ted都說我的父母沒有結婚就生下我，所以我是不道德的孩子。我是不道德的孩子嗎？」Tom哭喪著臉說。

Bruce繼續保持撲克臉，一把抱緊了懷中的孩子。

 

5

夜翼一臉懵逼，他有點不敢置信。

在自己守護的城市裏看到遠在哥譚的暗黑騎士如山一般聳立在自己面前，陰森而沉默，活像夜翼就是殺了他全家的仇人似的。

「Dick，我们来谈谈。」

 

 

6

完成擺放晚餐用的餐具最後步驟，Alfred抬頭看向自家老爺跟大少爺。他們急沖沖地走來，嘴巴一張一合，卻沒發出半點聲音，一副欲言又止的表現。

「Alfred，是你告訴Tom的……」

「是的，Bruce老爺。」Alfred鮮有地打斷了Bruce的問題。「Tom少爺問起了，我告訴了他而已。」

躺著舒服得要死人的大床上，Dick用肯定的語氣對看書的Jason說：「小翅膀，我們兒子超級聰明的啊，不是一般的聰明。」

「那當然，是我的兒子。」Jason對著淘來的孤本目不斜視，翻過一頁，說。

「是啊，聰明到把你也給陰了。」

「哈？」

三天後，Grayson夫夫順利領證。

說順利，因為是被用蝙蝠車押送著去婚姻登記處。

 

7

「睡得多才長得高，不睡覺的小孩子就長不高，看看你Daddy，永遠都比我矮半個頭，就因為我比他多睡了幾年。」

捂上被子，輕輕拍了一下孩子的小臉蛋，Jason自豪地說。

「可是Dada叔叔說他以前也很少晚上睡覺，現在也長得很高啊。」

「……不，他那身高純粹是基因變異了的關係！」想起幺弟那高如天空樹和魁梧得比熊還大塊頭的身材，Jason就爆躁起來。天殺的那小毛頭居然在剛成年的春天就比自己還高，還故意在某次他回莊園時跑到他跟前顯示自己的身高優勢，氣得Jason牙癢癢。

「總之，不用比他壯，比他高就夠了！」

房門外偷聽著的Dick，默默地想象了一下，比現在已經210cm的Damian還高，但不用太壯？不就成了名副其實的電線桿？

他顫抖了。

 

 

8

Tom知道Papa的身材非常棒，非常辣。

因為他不止一次看著Daddy一邊擦鼻血一邊說Papa的身材有多棒，有多辣，堅實的二頭肌，線條優美的人魚線，窄臀寬肩細腰，胸部有彈性，結實的小腿。

對此，Wally叔叔就說你爹那是精蟲上腦，誰會對那種大老粗有性衝動。

在一旁聽著的Roy一臉“Wally你死定了”抱著Tom，適時地捂上小孩的眼睛，防止他被即將上演手足相殘的動作片教壞了孩子，怎麼說都是小傑鳥的兒子，必須重點保護。

Tom和臉上青了一大片的Daddy回家，被Papa鄙視了。

 

 

9

偶爾，Tom撒嬌著地親上Jason左邊脖子上舊傷*。一邊親，一邊小聲說Papa，不痛不痛。

等Jason把幼小的兒子扒下來，他脖子上已經全是晶瑩的口水。

 

[img]http://imglf0.nosdn.127.net/img/M2d1TlNNT3E3dmM5c3hmN1VobDlteFVoZ0ZPVmhzRkpCNzk4Y0ZFMUF6KzRpdFdMWE8xNW53PT0.jpg[/img]

 

10

「夜翼踢！超級無敵夜翼拳！擊中！哼哼，問妳怕不怕！」

隨著清脆童音的高呼，夜翼三拳兩踢就把反派們揍了個狗吃屎，布魯德海文守護者背上的小小身姿更是高舉小手尖聲叫夜翼好厲害！

站隔壁的泰坦成員們都紛紛捂嘴笑了起來，除了某位。

紅箭臉色佈滿黑霧手捏緊箭，壓低聲說，「妳TMD有什麼問題，把孩子帶來戰場，萬一出事了怎麼辦！」

「沒辦法啊，孩子他媽跟阿爾忒彌斯去出任務了，幸好他沒再跟你搭檔，你們三個一瘋起來就跑到宇宙的某些角落去，想找人也不知道如何找；而便士一說不能讓孩子太過於隔代親，對父母和孩子的感情影響不好，這段時間都是我們來帶，順便告訴你啊，B為這事不高興了好幾天，你看看小傢伙穿的這身都是B親手做的防護衣。」

「那妳覺得帶孩子看到這些就會有好的影響了？！妳就不能帶孩子去警局上班嗎？！」紅箭瞄了一眼孩子身上堅如鋼鐵的所謂防護衣，哼唧一聲繼續吼。

「妳見過哪個警察會背上掛著兒子去上班的。」

「那我也沒見過有哪個義警會背著兒子去警惡懲奸啊！」

「有啊！蝙蝠俠！」

紅箭無語問蒼天，他決定要向好友告狀。

泰坦其他成員笑得更歡樂了。

 

 

11

Tom跟普通小孩子一樣，會提出很多很多的問題。

比如說。

「Papa，你老是叫我不要哭，那你小時候也有哭過的吧？」

「不，我從來不哭。」

 

「Roy叔叔，你和Papa一起玩了那麼久，有見過他哭嗎？」

「你Papa最勇敢啊，我給他縫傷口時就算沒有麻藥他都一聲不吭的，更別說哭。」

 

「阿爾忒彌斯姐姐，請問你見過Papa哭嗎？」

「哈哈哈問得好小鬼，第一次見面時我把他甩到半天高，他都沒有嚇出尿。」

 

「Daddy，Papa以前有哭過嗎？」

「呃，這是個好問題……在床上哭的算嗎？」

 

「Timbo叔叔，Papa以前哭過嗎？」

「……別這樣叫我。你Papa那麼兇悍，能弄哭他一定是強人。」Tim摸著下巴盯著電腦上的數字變化，心不在焉地回答。

 

 

「DaDa叔叔，你見過Papa哭嗎？」

「哼，被我痛揍到哭的廢物不適合當我的對手！」

 

「AlfredAlfred，以前你見過Papa哭嗎？」

「Jason少爺來到我們身邊時，他已經過了會哭泣的年紀，而且他是個堅強的人，我不曾見過他有哭呢。來，Tom少爺，請快吃小甜餅。」

 

 

「Pop，Papa以前有哭過嗎？」

「……有。*」

 

[img]http://imglf1.nosdn.127.net/img/M2d1TlNNT3E3dmQ5cDJQRGEvUk5IS1VZRmd1WGpyN1hXVjBaQ25tTlU4YWNYT2d6bEwyZlpRPT0.png[/img]

 

 

12

深冬的某個夜裏，Grayson先生結束布魯德海文的夜巡，趕回哥譚的知更鳥大街上的莊園。很快就在暖氣開得要熱死人的房間裏找到一大一小鼓鼓囊囊的被子團，他露出微笑，也加入到被子團的陣營裏。

 

總算領悟到小翅膀上次說的「倦鸟回巢」是什麼意思，Dick安心地閉上雙眼。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> # 兩張圖都出自《紅頭罩之下》，最後老爺跟Jason的對峙。大家不要被動畫騙了，漫畫裏Jason由始至終都沒開槍打過老爺，反而是老爺的蝙蝠鏢長了眼。（容我研究如何貼圖）
> 
> ￥重看漫畫，看出無數淚點。
> 
> % Tom是在幼兒園的年紀，這時候還是比較乖，沒長大後那麼熊和嘴炮。
> 
> & 關於Pop這個稱呼，我真的好喜歡老爺被這樣稱呼的哦~ Dada是Damima的小名（Tom專用www
> 
> # 認真說，萌Jason真的突破了我很多記錄，以前寫的同人文，每部作品都沒超4篇的，現在數數給Jason寫的都已經超10篇了，真是要給自己抹一下冷汗。


End file.
